In recent times, there has been an increase in proximity networking activity. For example, many users have come to prefer proximity gaming over other forms of gaming, have come to prefer proximity messaging over other forms of messaging, and/or have come to prefer proximity media streaming over other forms of media distribution.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that, for example, facilitate proximity networking activity.